One Mans Loss Is Another Mans Gain
by Mistress Katana
Summary: When her husband is caught cheating on her, Lucy takes matters into her own hands. Sad, lonely and newly divorced who will be the man to come sweep her off her feet and help her forget about Sting and finally give her the happy ending she's always wanted. Sucky summer, don't care lol. You vote on who she ends up with in the reviews. Story may be short or long, not sure, depends.


Lucy sighed sadly to herself, sitting down in her bed in nothing but a towel, brown eyes gazing down at the opened phone in her hands, transfixed on the text messages Levy was sending her.

Levy: Lucy, we need to talk.

Levy: You know how Gaj and I had a date at that new restaurant in town? Well, we're here right now and you need to see who's here too.

Levy: I'm so sorry Lu, but Sting is cheating on you. Gaj is sending the pictures now.

Second later her phone chimed to let her know she had another text. Exiting from Levy's messages and opening up Gajeel's. The picture was clear and evidence enough. Her husband, in all his arrogant blonde haired glory, was kissing Sorano's little sister.

Gajy: Sorry Bunny. Do ya want me to beat on him?

Lucy: No Gajy. Let him be. Ill take care of him when he's done with his 'meeting'. 

Gajy: Do ya want me there? Want me to call the guys?

Lucy: Be on standby just in case. 

Lucy: Thank you Gajeel. Love you both.

Gajy: Love you too Bunny.

Locking her phone she leaned forward, placing her head in her hands, body shuddering as she tried to contain her tears. After finally managing to compose herself she stood, walking over to her closet and pulling out a black pants suit. Her body moved on auto pilot, slipping her legs through her underwear and pants before throwing on bra and her suit jacket no, not bother to put a shirt under. Fingers ran through her long blonde hair, pulling it all up into a high ponytail before moving on to her makeup.

Having put on mascara and her favorite pink lipstick, she made her way down the spiraled steps that lead to their room and down into the living room. Her heels clicked against the wooden floors as she left the house and got in her car.

Ten minutes later she was at her father's company. Receptionist and security guards greeted her kindly, one of them even going as far as to push the elevator button for her. It didn't take her long to make her way to the top, where her father, Sting, and herself had their offices.

She slipped by Sting's secretary and in to his office. He only had fifteen minutes left before he had to return. In the meantime she sat herself in his seat and waited.

So lost in her through she didn't hear him coming in.

"Lucy?"

Looking up she gave him a small forced smile. "Sit. We need to talk."

His scarred brow rose in surprise but he sat down as she ordered. "What's up babe?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Sting asked her in confusion.

"There's been talk that you've been unfaithful."

He froze in his seat, a nervous sweat breaking out on his forehead. "What are you talking about Lucy? Haha, that's stupid! You really shouldn't believe what people tell you all the time, Lucy." He laughed.

Lucy couldn't believe he had the nerve to lie to her straight to her face, and he did it so easily. Time like this she thanked her father for all the training he put her through as a child, her mask of cool aloofness remaining in place even though all she wanted to do was cry and scream at him.

Reaching into her blazers pocket, slipping out her touch screen lacrima phone, sliding to unlock it, the screen unlocking to show the photos Gajeel had sent her, she slid the phone towards her dear husband. The way his face drained in color so quickly, his tanned face become a pale pasty white, brought to her some amusement as he stuttered out excuse after excuse. In no mood to deal with Sting, wanting nothing more than to finish what she came here to do, Lucy stood, straightening out her suit and reclaiming her phone.

"I have no interest in listening to your pitiful excuses. The photos are evidence enough, truly quite telling." She said as she made her way to the door. "I want your desk packed and empty, and your badge and keys on my desk by no later than five pm or security will escort you and your belongings outside where they belong. Expect a call for my fathers lawyers tomorrow morning as well. Have fun with Yukino."

And just like that she was out the door and closing it behind her, ignoring his shouts of her name. Stopping by his secretary's desk, she gave Rufus a small but strained smile.

"Mr. Eucliffe has been let go by the company and asked to pack his belonging. If he is not done and gone by five call security and have him removed forcibly."

Rufus, although confused and stunned, nodded his head as he watched her leave, still ignoring Sting who called out to her.

* * *

**So... idk what pairing to go for with this.**

**Drop a review with your opinion on who she should be with. I'm open to anyone. Male or female.**


End file.
